Races - Icer
Name: '''Icer '''Starting Power Level Range: '''30,000 '''Starting Planet: Kold Appearance: Icer vary in general appearance, as each has his or her own unique properties that set them apart from the rest of their race. They are a smooth-skinned and without pores, allowing them to survive in space. Facially, they appear mostly humanoid with typically two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Skin coloration is typically shades of white with another color upon the hardened masses that grow typically along the joints and forehead. Most Icer bear a powerful, long tail that is undoubtedly their strongest limb. Background: Icer are an independent race hailing from the planet Kold, a species of startling power from the initial date of their hatching. Born completely capable of movement and motor function, they typically fight with the rest of their siblings for dominance and attention from their parents, whom wait for the strongest amongst their children to reign supreme. The sole remaining child of an Icer brood is then nurtured into an arrogant, evil being bent on supremacy by any means whatsoever, leading many to search through the galaxies to assume their own position of glory. Racial Traits: *Icer have a startling degree of physical fortuity, for their hide is nearly impenetrable, and have a terrible fear of the Saiyan race. You may enjoy playing a Icer if... '' You wish to play a megalomaniac with a serious advantage in the early stages of the game. '''Transformations: '''The Icer race is unique in that it gains most of the transformations available to it at birth, though their transformed states are less effective at higher levels of power in comparison to other races. ''Monster: The second state of Icer evolution is a gross alteration of the second. The enhanced muscular mass of their second transformation is slightly lessened, but only due to compression of tissues: this further serves to enhance their naturally hard exterior. With the compression, their stature shrinks slightly and reflects it moreso. Finally, the head of the Icer elongates, any physical nostrils disappear and they take on a hunched, reptillian posture. True: Known by many as the true form of the Icer race, the final form is something to behold. The entirety of the hide of the Icer takes on a smooth state, all except the glistening buildups of unknown origins that protect the brain, joints, and the vital heart. The Icer takes on a lithe appearance, but it is a ruse, as all of the muscle mass is compacted once again and multiplied. . .the Fourth Form is undoubtedly the physically strongest of their transformations. Vestigial horns are lost, but the increase in power is so great that the Icer seemingly doesn't need them. The hide has assumed a state so impenetrable that ki attacks begin to diminish in damage as well. Royal: The final form of any Icer is his fifth transformation, and is one unknown because few Icer ever see the necessity to attain a power requirement of 120,000. The speed, strength, and reflexive increases of this form are marginally larger than the prior four transformations. An Icer whom attains this form compacts their already strong outer shell in a successful effort to further increase their resilience, as well as growing an armor-like shell over certain regions of their body, most notably their head. The base skin tone of the fifth form changes with the enhanced compression to various shades. It is possible that they have further transformations, should an Icer grow past this limit... Transformation Increases: *x5 *x8 *x10 *x14 *??? Category:Races